Your Lucky
by locked pearl
Summary: Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan, "Selamat hari ayah." [for father's day 2017]


Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

A story including family, hurt/comfort, angst, (etc). created by clearpearll.

For your information: canon.

Note: Cerita ini dipersembahkan untuk hari ayah, 18 Juni 2017! (bukan di Indonesia).

.

.

.

 **Your Lucky**

 _Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan, "Selamat hari ayah."_

* * *

 _Tunggu sebentar, rilekskan pikiranmu. Sebelum membacanya, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah kalian sudah berterima kasih kepada ayah kalian?_

 _._

 _Untuk apa?_

 _Untuk segalanya._

* * *

Ini minggu ketiga Juni. Senyum tipis terulas samar pada wajahnya. Semilir angin melewati jendela, dan anak rambut pirang itu dimainkan. Ketika Lucy menyelipkan helaian rambut, dan bersiap menulis, sebuah suara terdengar.

"Yo, Lucy!"

Semilir angin serasa dibungkam.

Di atas bingkai jendela, Natsu sudah berjongkok, melambai tangan. Dan Happy memperlihatkan sayapnya. Mereka tersenyum lebar.

"Lain kali gunakan pintu! Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali bukan?"

Mereka tertawa. "Karena lewat pintu sudah terlalu _mainstream_."

Aku menggeleng. Dasar mereka! Aku tidak jadi menulis, tapi aku senang dengan kehadiran mereka.

* * *

Tatapan Cana lurus terhadap pria berambut sebahu di meja bar. Sebenarnya, ia adalah tipe _tsundere_ —akut? Entahlah.

Tadi Lucy berkata padanya. "Hei, Cana! Apa yang akan kau berikan pada Gildarts?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberikan sesuatu padanya?"

"Astaga Cana! Jangan bilang kau lupa hari ini adalah hari ayah! Ayo, jangan jadi anak durhaka."

Cana lanjut meminum bir. Ia memalingkan wajah. Haruskah aku memberikan sesuatu padanya?

* * *

Jauh di utara, tumpukan salju membuat jejak-jejak kaki. Dari jejak itu, bisa diketahui milik laki-laki, berpostur tinggi. Langkahnya terhenti, di depan sebuah papan. Itu bukan sekadar papan tancap. Makam, pasti. Senyum tipis terukir. Disingkirkannya salju dari papan, dan sebuah tulisan pada kayu menunjukkan nama dua orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku pulang. Apa kabar, ... Ayah, Ibu?"

Papan itu tidak menjawab.

Dua orang yang dicintainya itu bernama Silver dan Mika. Fullbuster.

* * *

Lucy merasa lega. Sekarang pukul tiga, dan waktu menyingkat. Natsu tertidur di sofa bersama Happy. Ia mengehembuskan napas—geram, dan melemparkannya bantal. Berseru, "Hei, kau ingin menemaniku tidak?"

* * *

Seisi kota Magnolia merayakan hari ayah. Tak terkecuali Fairy Tail—guild terbesar di kota.

Romeo terang-terangan mengucap selamat hari ayah kepada Macao. Ayahnya itu semakin menua.

Lacrima ramai memperlihatkan kejadian di Istana Mercurius. Putri Hisui memberi kejutan kepada Raja. Ketika Raja memasuki ruang singgasana, tempat itu sudah berhias bunga. Putri Hisui kemudian berlutut, mengucap selamat hari ayah, dan memberikan sebuket bunga. Raja yang bercampur bahagia dan haru, meneteskan air mata dan memeluk putri semata wayangnya.

Cana lagi-lagi memalingkan wajah ketika Gildarts menatapnya. Tapi ayahnya itu tersenyum kecil dan mendekati putrinya.

"Hei Cana, kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat kepada ayahmu ini?"

"Ha? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Hei, ngapain kau mendekat?"

Belum sempat Cana mendorongnya, Gildarts sudah mengambil tindakan, memeluknya. "Terima kasih, telah mencariku."

Cana tidak memberontak, nyaman dalam pelukan Sang Ayah. "Sama-sama, Ayah."

* * *

"Papa, lihat! Asuka sudah bisa menembak tepat target dalam jarak jauh loh, Pa!"

Alzack mencium rambut Asuka. "Wah, Asuka hebat ya!"

"Nah, sebagai perayaan meningkatnya kemampuan Asuka, nanti kita makan di luar, bagaimana? Asuka bisa memilih menu sesukanya." Bisca menawari.

Asuka menggeleng. "Tidak! Untuk kali ini, Asuka yang akan traktir. Tapi Papa sama Mama yang bayar."

* * *

Siang hari yang ramai di Sabertooth.

"Ayah, ya…."

Di suatu bagian guild besar Fiore, ada yang bergumam.

"Wah, Putri sedang apa?"

Tiba-tiba Sting duduk di hadapannya. "Whoa, Sting—maksudku Master. Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!"

"Iya, maaf deh." Ia nyengir. "Jadi, Anda sedang memikirkan Jiemma?"

Minerva terdiam.

"Bingo!"

Minerva menghela napas. "Ah, benar … aku memang sedang memikirkannya. Kuharap, ... Ia bertaubat."

* * *

"Hei, tidak adakah di antara kalian yang berniat merayakan hari ayah?"

Erik, sebenarnya bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi.

"Kau bodoh, Erik. Kita semua sejak awal adalah yatim piatu!" sahut Sawyer.

Yah, memang akhirnya percuma Erik mengingatkan hal itu kepada teman-temannya.

Kemudian ia melirik Macbeth, yang selalu diam, bengong. Ia bisa mendengar Macbeth bicara dalam hatinya. "Masa bodoh. Aku sudah tidak punya orang tua. Dan Brain … dia hanya bapak angkat, orang yang hanya ingin memanfaatkan kita."

Mendengar kalimat suram itu, Erik beralih. Kali ini, menatap Jellal. Menyeringai sedikit, dan ia menyeru, "Oi, Jellal! Jika orang tua Titania itu sudah tidak ada, kepada siapa kau minta izin?"

Di depan, Jellal terlonjak. "Jelas, bukan? Kepada Master Makarov … dan Fairy Tail?"

* * *

Laxus duduk bersama kakek di sofa panjang, menonton televisi. Menyiarkan kebahagiaan hari ayah. Makarov berkata, "Aku jadi ingat ayahku, Yuri."

Cucunya bergeming.

"Hei, Laxus. Apa kau tidak rindu pada ayahmu?"

Laxus mendengus. "Kepada pengkhianat itu? Kakek saja."

Makarov terkekeh keras. "Dulu aku mengucapkan selamat hari ayah, dan mendapat juga ucapan yang sama. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak dapat keduanya."

"Lantas, kau mengharapkannya?"

Tapi kakek tua itu hanya tertawa. "Mendekatlah, Laxus."

"Buat apa?" protes cucunya.

Tentu saja pemuda itu enggan. Ia sudah lama tidak melakukan hal-hal menyentuh seperti itu. Kalau saat dulu kecil, mungkin ia suka rela melompat ke arah kakek. Tapi itu sudah hampir satu dekade—atau lebih. Ia juga sudah bertambah umur.

Mengetahui cucunya menolak, Makarov membesarkan tangannya, menarik paksa. Dirangkulnya pundak besar itu. Jarak mereka terhapus.

"He-hei! Kakek—"

"—Kau benar-benar sudah besar. Ingat, dulu kau seukuran denganku. Sekarang kau sudah sebesar ini. Kau tidak perlu aku menjadi besar untuk melihat parade. Haha!"

Laxus hanya diam. Kemudian ia menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Makarov. "Aku boleh menganggapmu ayah kan, Kek?"

Orang tua itu tertawa. "Kau memang sudah seperti anakku, Laxus Kecil."

* * *

Di dunia paralel, raja dari dunia itu berkutat dengan perkamen-perkamen. Dunia ini sudah mengalami kemajuan. Terutama pada bidang teknologi.

"Aku ingin mengingatkan Yang Mulia bahwa hari ini adalah hari ayah."

Raja Jellal tersenyum. "Aku ingat dan tahu apa maksudmu, Hughes."

"Tentu saja." Hughes terkekeh. "Sudah satu dekade, bukan, Raja?"

Jellal menatap ke luar ruangan lewat jendela kaca. "Iya. Kurasa sekarang aku ingin mengucapkan selamat hari ayah kepadanya."

* * *

Lucy, Natsu, dan Happy sudah membawa perbekalan. Walaupun agak berlebihan menyebutnya seperti itu. Mereka melewati sisi Kota Magnolia. Di suatu tempat yang dipenuhi sawah, terdengar suara cangkul membajak sawah. Mengejutkan! Di balik pohon besar, terlihat Lucky—exceed dari Edolas—sedang mencangkul.

Happy langsung menerjang beliau. Sungguh tidak sopan.

Lucky terbawa terbang oleh Happy. Jelas ia marah-marah. Tapi Happy menangis, dan Luvy yakin bukan disebabkan oleh kemarahan Lucky.

"Hei! Anak Nakal! Aku sedang bekerja! Dasar mengganggu!" omelnya begitu kembali ke bumi. Happy tetap menangis.

"Se … se … se … la … mat … ha … ri … a … yah … Paman."

Lucky menghela napas. "Panggil saja ayah, Nak."

Happy terharu dan langsung menerjang Lucky lagi. Dan dari rumah mereka, di ambang pintu, ada Marl-san mengusap ujung matanya. Lucy juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Senang rasanya, ya." ucap Natsu di sebelahnya.

Lucy mengangguk.

* * *

Di samping gagang papan, di atas tumpukan salju, seorang pemuda terkulai pulas dalam tidur. Rasa dingin seolah tak mengusiknya. Sentuhan hangat wanita tua membangunkannya. Mengerjap-ngerjap, matanya terbuka total. Ia beranjak duduk dengan cepat. "Ul … tear?"

Wanita tua itu tersenyum. "Benar, Gray. Ini aku."

Gray memperhatikan. "Kau terlihat tua, tahu." Dilepasnya jaket, dan memakaikan Ultear. Sekarang mungkin ada tiga lapis pakaian penghangat yang dikenakan Ultear.

"Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Juga kepada permintaan Ultear. "Hari ini memang hari ayah. Tapi maukah kau menemaniku mengunjungi rumah? Yah, aku tidak yakin bangunan itu masih ada."

* * *

"Um … Natsu, Happy, bisakah kalian menjauh?"

Natsu dan Happy saling tatap. "Oh, tentu."

Lucy tersenyum dan mengucap terima kasih.

Mata coklatnya menatap sendu terhadap makam Jude Heartfilia. "Apa kabar, Papa? Aku semakin kuat, loh." Diletakkannya sebuket bunga dan amplop—surat. Tadi ia sudah mengunjungi makam ibunya, persis di sebelah ayahnya.

"Aku yakin mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagiku merayakan hari ayah. Tapi, ... Selamat hari ayah, Papa." Ia tersenyum sedih untuk yang terakhir. "Dadah, sampai nanti lagi ya."

Ketika bergabung dengan Natsu dan Happy, _Dragon Slayer_ bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, sebentar lagi, mungkin."

Lucy mendahului Natsu dan Happy yang saling berbisik.

Tiba-tiba Lucy berbalik dan berkata. "Hei, Natsu Bodoh! Tidak adakah niat padamu untuk mengucap atau merayakan hari ayah? Kepada Igneel contohnya?"

Natsu menggaruk pipinya, sambil menggumam.

* * *

Beberapa jam lalu, Lucy menulis surat, untuk mendiang ayahnya. Dengan perasaan campur aduk ia menulis:

 _Selamat siang, Pa. Papa baik-baik saja, pasti. Begitu menulis ini, aku baru sadar, jarang sekali aku menulis surat untuk Papa. Selama ini aku selalu menulis untuk Mama—walau tak kukirim karena tidak tahu bagaimana mengirimnya._

 _Aku banyak melakukan hal baru. Salah satunya ini; merayakan hari ayah. Ternyata benar ya, penyesalan memang ada di akhir. Aku sudah mengeraskan hati bahkan sebelum berusaha melunakkan hatimu._

 _Papa, aku mendambakan menggelar tikar di rerumputan. Kita makan dan minum bersama Mama. Bercerita di depan perapian ketika musim dingin. Dan kejar-kejaran di pantai pada musim panas. Jika kita berkumpul kembali, bisa tidak, ya?_

 _Sekarang hari Minggu pada minggu ketiga bulan Juni, dan aku mengucapkan "Selamat Hari Ayah" kepadamu. Walaupun mungkin, setiap hari aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai hari ayah dan ibu._

 _Dah, mungkin aku akan mengirim surat lain kali._

 _Lucy, your both lucky._

* * *

Natsu menghembuskan napas. Ia memutuskan pergi sendiri—ke mana? Ia tidak tahu makam ayah biologisnya. Igneel?—entahlah. Jadi ia memutuskan ke pegunungan yang pernah dikunjunginya bersama Igneel.

"Ayah biologisku, aku sudah tumbuh tahu. Hm, sudah berapa tahun ya? Empat—lima abad kah? Terima kasih telah membuatku ada di dunia ini..." Natsu menghembuskan napas. "... dan Kak Zeref. Kau tahu? Kedua anakmu ini membuat masalah besar di dunia! Kau bangga? Atau kecewa? Yah, maafkanlah kami."

Tatapannya mengarah ke langit. Ia memukul dadanya. "Igneel, terima kasih atas segalanya. Kau mengajariku baca, menulis, sihir, kekuatan, ... dan memberiku sebuah ikatan. Terima kasih. Kau adalah ayahku."

Kemudian tatapannya kembali kepada tanah. Dan menatap tangannya yang ia kepal, seperti menantang. "Untuk saudaraku Zeref, … kau bukan ayahku. Tapi, yah, semoga saja kau mendapat selamat dari August."

* * *

Hening sekali di dalam guild Fairy Tail. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan, batin Makarov— _Master of_ Fairy Tail. Yah, lagi pula sudah malam.

Tiba-tiba lampu dinyalakan, dan satu guild mengucapkan, "Selamat hari ayah, Master!"

Makarov menyedot ingus, matanya berkaca-kaca.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

Note:

happy father's day... Thank you for being my father.


End file.
